The Story is Over
by Dedew-chan
Summary: Sakura tidak pernah menyangka bahwa kecemburuannya membuat dirinya menjadi suka berhalusinasi. SakuraxSasuke


**The Story is Over**

 **Main Cast : Haruno Sakura Uchiha Sasuke**

 **Genre : Mystery Romance**

 **Rating : T**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Saya hanya meminjam nama chara milik Om Masashi Kishimoto. Cerita sepenuhnya milik saya.**

 **Warning :**

 **Don't Like ? Don't Read. Kritik saya terima asalkan menggunakan bahasa yang baik dan sopan.**

 **Happy Reading !**

Iris berwarna hijau milikku tidak bisa berhenti menatap Uchiha Sasuke. Pemuda bersurai biru gelap dengan iris mata sekelam malam yang kini berdiri dihadapanku. Sorot matanya menyiratkan kesedihan yang begitu dalam. Mengingatkan pada sosokku sendiri seminggu yang lalu, saat aku harus melepaskan Sasuke.

Rasa cintaku yang sangat besar untuknya membuatku sulit merelakan kepergian pemuda Uchiha itu. Mungkin hal itulah yang menjadi penyebab dia ada disini.

Aku tidak bisa memungkiri kalau kenyataannya aku memang senang Sasuke masih berada disekitarku. Memandangku dengan penuh cinta sekalipun ia tidak pernah mengatakannya langsung padaku. Namun jika mengingat kembali memori seminggu yang lalu, rasanya membuatku sulit bernapas. Bahkan aku harus berulang kali mengusap air mataku.

"Sakura !"

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku, begitu pula dengan Sasuke. Di ujung sana, ada Gaara yang sedang tersenyum lebar. Aku membalas senyumnya dan memberi isyarat pada pemuda yang memiliki tato 'Ai' dikeningnya itu untuk menghampiriku. Aku tahu sekarang Sasuke sedang menatapku tajam, tapi aku pura- pura tidak peduli.

"Mau ke cafetaria bersama ?" Tawarku begitu Gaara sudah sampai dihadapanku. Gaara menganggukkan kepalanya kemudian berjalan disampingku. Sedikit kuhela napas saat mataku menangkap kekecewaan di mata Sasuke. Aku mencoba meyakinkan diriku bahwa yang kulakukan memang benar. Ini demi kebaikanku dan dia.

~oOo~

Hari sudah mulai gelap, tapi Gaara masih setia menggandeng tanganku menelusuri kawasan Shibuya. Rasanya seperti kencan karena kami melakukannya di akhir pekan. Dulu juga aku sering ketempat ini bersama Sasuke. Ah tidak, Sasuke memang sering mengajakku ke berbagai tempat.

Ah, tidak seharusnya aku mengingat Sasuke saat sedang bersama Gaara.

"Kau bosan ya ?"

Aku menatap Gaara yang semakin mengeratkan genggamannya.

"Tidak, aku hanya terlalu senang karena akhirnya kita bisa seperti ini lagi"

Kata- kata itu tentu tidak tulus dari hatiku karena nyatanya aku merasa biasa saja. Aku hanya tidak ingin Gaara kecewa, tapi sepertinya Gaara tahu kalau aku berbohong. Dia memang terlalu mengerti aku melebihi diriku sendiri.

Gaara bermaksud mengajakku pulang tapi aku segera menolaknya. Aku tidak ingin membuatnya semakin kecewa. Berulang kali aku merayunya agar tidak segera pulang. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali. Sampai akhirnya aku terpaksa berbohong kalau aku lapar dan ingin makan ikan bakar. Mau tidak mau Gaara akhirnya menuruti keinginanku. Pemuda itu tidak akan tega membiarkanku kelaparan.

Aku menggandeng lengan Gaara untuk mengikutiku ke tempat biasa aku makan kalau pergi bersama Sasuke di kawasan Shibuya.

Entah ini perasaanku saja atau bukan. Aku merasa ada yang memperhatikanku saat aku dan Gaara menginjakkan kaki di rumah makan. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku dan- ah ternyata benar. Di sudut sebelah kiri dekat jendela, ada Sasuke yang menatapku dan Gaara dengan tajam. Pandangannya semakin tajam saat melihat jemariku yang digenggam oleh Gaara.

"Ada apa ?"

Aku mendongak sedikit untuk melihat Gaara karena tinggiku hanya sebatas bahu pemuda itu. Gaara sepertinya bingung dengan tingkahku tadi.

"Aku hanya mencari meja yang kosong" jawabku asal kemudian menggandeng Gaara ke meja yang ada di sudut kanan. Sebisa mungkin aku harus menghindari tatapan Sasuke yang semakin mengintimidasi.

"Rasanya sudah lama ya kita tidak keluar bersama seperti ini"

Aku hanya tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Gaara. Pemuda itu memang benar. Padahal sejak kecil kami selalu bersama. Mungkin karena rumah kami berdekatan dan usia kami hanya terpaut dua tahun. Bahkan dulu orangtuaku dan orangtua Gaara berniat menjodohkan kami seandainya aku tidak mengatakan kalau sedang menjalin hubungan dengan Uchiha Sasuke.

~oOo~

Aku berdecak beberapa kali sore itu. Menatap langit yang sepertinya masih enggan menghentikan hujan yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil. Kulihat jam di arlojiku sudah menunjukkan pukul lima sore. Ternyata sudah dua jam aku berdiri di koridor kampus.

Seandainya aku tadi mengiyakan ajakan Ino untuk pulang bersama dan tidak mengerjakan tugas di perpustakaan, mungkin aku sudah bersantai dirumah sambil membaca novel.

Menghubungi Gaara juga tidak mungkin. Dia sedang ikut seminar di luar kota. Sepertinya aku memang harus tetap disini sampai hujan reda.

Duk

Duk

Duk

Aku memandang ke arah lapangan kampus. Ada beberapa mahasiswa yang tampak antusias bermain basket. Tidak mempedulikan intensitas hujan yang mengguyur tubuh mereka.

Aku jadi teringat Sasuke. Dulu juga dia seperti mereka. Kecintaannya pada basket membuatnya sering lupa waktu, lupa cuaca dan terkadang melupakanku. Aku sedikit mengulum senyum saat mengingat diriku dulu sering marah- marah karena dia yang selalu lupa janji kencan denganku karena keasikan bermain basket dengan Naruto dan Shikamaru.

Ah, aku jadi merindukan Uchiha bungsu itu. Seandainya dia ada disini.

"Aku memang disini"

Meski kaget, aku tetap tersenyum. Menatap dirinya yang kini juga sedang menatapku. Akhir- akhir ini dia selalu datang tiba- tiba. Untung saja aku tidak memiliki kelainan jantung.

Kami hanya diam menatap hujan yang sebenarnya sudah hampir reda. Entah kenapa aku yang tadinya sangat berniat pulang, sekarang malah berharap hujan turun lagi dengan deras. Konyol memang, tapi aku masih ingin bersama Sasuke.

Menatapnya sepuasku seperti yang sering aku lakukan dulu.

"Hujan sudah reda. Kau tidak berniat pulang ?"

Aku hanya menggeleng. Bisa kudengar dia mendengus. Dia selalu seperti itu. Katanya mencintaiku, tapi sikapnya berbanding terbalik.

"Nanti ibumu khawatir"

"Sebentar lagi"

Aku masih enggan mengalihkan pandanganku dari wajahnya. Merekam semua pahatan indah yang telah Tuhan ciptakan. Aku ingin mengingat baik- baik detail wajah Sasuke. Orang yang akan selalu aku cintai. Sekarang dia selalu datang tiba- tiba dan pergi tanpa kuketahui. Tidak ada jaminan kalau nanti dia akan kembali lagi.

Ah, aku baru sadar, ternyata pipi Sasuke semakin tirus. Matanya juga hampir menyerupai mata Gaara. Dihiasi kantung hitam yang cukup mengerikan. Apa selama ini dia kurang tidur ? Oh aku lupa, dia memang tidak seharusnya tidur.

"Sudah puas ?"

Aku tersenyum sambil mengangguk dengan antusias. Membuat rambut merah mudaku ikut bergoyang. Dia pasti sangat tidak nyaman kuperhatikan seperti tadi.

Aku mulai melangkahkan kakiku meninggalkan area kampus meski sesekali masih kurasakan tetesan air hujan menyentuh kepala dan kulitku. Sasuke seperti biasa berjalan dibelakangku. Mengawalku pulang, tentu saja. Meski seperti menabur garam di lautan, tidak ada gunanya.

"Kau baru pulang Sakura ?"

Aku tersenyum lebar ketika melihat ibu sedang menonton televisi. Aku melangkahkan kakiku lebar- lebar kemudian duduk disampingnya. Aku senang ibu sudah pulang karena sudah seminggu lebih ibu pergi keluar kota. Mengurusi bisnisnya. Kalau tidak salah ibu baru saja membuka cabang butik baru di Suna.

"Iya, rasanya lelaaah sekali" Ibu hanya terkekeh melihatku yang mulai meringkuk kedalam pelukannya. Bisa kurasakan tangan hangat ibu membelai surai merah muda milikku. Membuat rasa penatku menguap begitu saja. Ah, rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tidak memeluk ibu seperti ini. Ya, semenjak orangtuaku berpisah sekitar dua tahun yang lalu, ibu semakin sibuk dengan bisnisnya. Membuat frekuensiku bertemu dengannya sangat minim.

"Kau tidak pulang bersama Sasuke, Sakura ?" Tanya ibu tanpa menghentikan usapannya dikepalaku

"Aku pulang dengannya kok" jawabku pelan

"Kenapa dia tidak mampir dulu ? Lagipula _Kaa-san_ juga tidak mendengar suara mobilnya"

Aku terdiam. Biasanya Sasuke memang tidak pernah langsung pulang. Setidaknya dia akan menyempatkan diri untuk meminum kopi hitam buatanku. Namun sekarang keadaannya telah berbeda. Dia juga tidak mungkin mengantarku dengan mobilnya lagi.

"Dia sedang buru-buru _Kaa-san_ , maklumlah dia kan orang sibuk" dustaku sembari beranjak dari pelukan Ibu. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kamar dengan gontai. Aku tahu ibu sedang menatapku khawatir karena tidak biasanya aku seperti ini. Aku memang sedang tidak baik-baik saja bu. Aku merasa kehilangan dan ketakutan. Rasanya terlalu berat untuk menyimpan masalah ini sendiri.

~oOo~

Teriknya sinar matahari siang itu membuat mataku sedikit menyipit. Dengan berlari kecil aku memasuki _cafetaria_ kampus yang kini bagai lautan manusia. Wajar saja, inikan memang waktunya istirahat. Terlebih lagi cuacanya yang panas sangat mendukung untuk menghabiskan waktu di _cafetaria_ daripada dipinggir lapangan.

Kuedarkan pandanganku ke setiap penjuru. Mencari bangku kosong yang bisa kududuki. Aku sedikit tersenyum melihat Gaara disudut kanan sedang berkumpul dengan beberapa temannya. Disana juga ada dua bangku yang masih kosong. Ah, lebih baik aku bergabung dengan mereka saja.

"Sakura !"

Belum sempat aku melangkah, sebuah tangan tiba-tiba saja menghalangi jalanku. Aku langsung mendelik tak suka saat aku tahu tangan itu milik Uzumaki Karin yang merupakan teman sekelas Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sasuke ? Kau mengambil ponselnya ?" Alisku sedikit terangkat mendengar pertanyaan perempuan dihadapanku. Bisa kudengar nada geram terselip disana. Perempuan ini kenapa tidak memiliki urat malu ? Kenapa masih mendekati kekasih orang lain ?

"Dia tidak menjawab panggilan dariku, bahkan pesan dariku pun tidak ada yang dibacanya" Oh, kasihan sekali. Tunggu, tapi kenapa raut wajah Karin seperti khawatir ? Dia mengkhawatirkan Sasuke ?

Oh, tentu saja ! Dia kan menyukai Sasuke.

Aku berlalu dari hadapannya diiringi senyum mengejek yang menghiasi bibirku. Kasihan sekali dirimu Nona Karin, sampai matipun tidak akan kubiarkan kau berhubungan lagi dengan Sasuke. Dia hanya milikku seorang !

Kuhampiri Gaara yang ternyata mulai melihat keberadaanku kemudian mengajakku bergabung. Aku mendudukkan diriku disamping temanku sejak kecil itu, tapi mataku tak pernah lepas memandang sosok Uzumaki Karin yang masih menatapku. Dia menatap tajam padaku, aku membalasnya. Namun lama-lama sorot matanya berubah. Entah perasaanku saja atau memang benar. Dia terlihat seperti orang yang benar-benar khawatir.

Aku berdecak kesal saat ponsel Sasuke lagi-lagi susah dihubungi. Sudah beberapa hari ini ponselnya tidak pernah aktif. Padahal baru dua hari yang lalu dia datang menemuiku diperpustakaan. Akhir-akhir ini dia memang tidak pernah menghubungiku melalui benda elektronik itu, tapi dia selalu menghampiriku dimanapun. Ah, tapi untuk apa juga aku menghubunginya ? Nanti dia juga akan datang sendiri.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan ?"

Oh, Gaara ternyata. Padahal aku berharap Sasuke yang datang.

"Hanya membunuh rasa bosan" jawabku.

Sejak menimba ilmu di Konoha University, aku memang sangat suka menghabiskan waktu di tepi danau yang terletak di belakang gedung universitas. Entah sambil membaca buku ataupun sekedar mendengarkan musik. Disini lumayan sepi karena memang tak banyak mahasiswa yang tahu tempat ini.

"Akhir-akhir ini aku tidak pernah melihat kau bersama Sasuke. Apa kalian sudah putus ?"

Ini bukan hanya perasaanku. Memang ada nada bahagia yang terselip didalam pertanyaan Gaara. Sebenarnya tidak salah juga dia bertanya begitu. Aku tahu rasa cinta untukku belum sepenuhnya hilang dari hatinya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu" jawabku dengan lirih, namun aku tahu Gaara bisa mendengarnya.

Akhir-akhir ini, aku dan Sasuke memang sering bertengkar. Pemicunya sudah jelas karena dia sering terlihat bersama Karin dan itu membuatku cemburu. Sudah beberapa kali aku mengatakan padanya kalau aku tidak suka dia berdekatan dengan gadis itu karena aku tahu Karin menyukai Sasuke. Sayangnya Sasuke tidak pernah mau mendengarkanku. Dia malah mengatakan kalau aku ini egois dan kekanakkan. Terkadang aku juga berpikir kalau tuduhan Sasuke padaku memang ada benarnya, tapi apa aku salah saat ingin mempertahankan apa yang sekarang jadi milikku ?

"Gaara ?"

"Ya ?"

"Apa aku ini jahat ?"

Gaara terlihat bingung. Aku tahu dia pasti tidak akan mengerti tentang pertanyaanku. Hanya saja sudah seminggu ini aku merasa tersiksa. Aku memendam semua ketakutanku sendiri. Aku tidak berani berbagi pada siapapun, termasuk ibuku. Ingin rasanya aku bercerita pada Gaara, tapi aku tahu dia pasti nanti akan membenciku. Meski dia menyukaiku tapi dia pasti akan menjauhiku karena aku telah melakukan hal yang mengerikan pada Sasuke.

"Sakura, apa-"

"Ah, aku harus pergi sekarang"

Tidak. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan apapun pada Gaara. Aku tidak ingin dia membenciku. Bagaimanapun, dia adalah temanku sejak kecil. Tidak seharusnya aku membebaninya dengan masalahku.

~oOo~

Aku mempercepat langkah kakiku saat melihat Karin berusaha mengejarku. Ini masih terlalu pagi dan dia sudah membuatku kesal. Apa dia masih berusaha untuk merebut Sasuke dariku ? Tidak akan kubiarkan itu terjadi !

"Sakura !"

"Sakura !"

Lebih baik aku pura-pura tidak mendengarnya. Nanti dia juga akan lelah sendiri karena aku terus mengabaikannya. Aku tidak mau melihat wajah gadis itu lagi. Melihatnya akan mengingatkanku kembali pada pertengkaranku dengan Sasuke dan itu benar-benar membuatku muak.

Beberapa menit kemudian aku sudah tidak mendengar lagi suara yang memanggilku. Akhirnya aku mulai berjalan dengan kecepatan normal lagi. Aku melirik jam ditanganku, kelas Hatake- _sensei_ baru dimulai satu jam lagi. Lebih baik aku pergi ke perpustakaan.

"Sakura !"

Aku tersenyum lebar saat melihat Sasuke duduk di kursi yang ada di dekat jendela perpustakaan. Itu kursi favorit kami karena di tempat itu pertemuan pertama kami. Aku langsung duduk didepannya dan mulai membaca buku kedokteran yang tadi aku pinjam. Beberapa kali aku melirik Sasuke yang kini entah sedang menulis apa. Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tanyakan padanya, tapi aku takut jawabannya nanti malah membuatku kecewa. Aku mencoba fokus membaca buku lagi. Ah, tidak bisa ! Aku harus menanyakannya pada Sasuke.

"Sasuke ?"

"Hn ?"

"Apa kau ingat ini hari apa ?"

Aku menatap cemas Sasuke yang kini mulai mengalihkan pandangannya padaku. Beberapa detik kemudian, dia tersenyum tipis yang tentu saja mampu membuatku merona.

"Tentu saja. Mau merayakannya ?"

Aku langsung mengangguk antusias. Tadinya aku sempat mengira kalau Sasuke akan melupakan hari jadi kami. Ternyata meski terkesan dingin, dia cukup perhatian.

"Kau tidak pergi ke kelas ?"

Aku langsung melihat jam tanganku saat mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke. Kelas Hatake- _sensei_ sebentar lagi akan dimulai. Setelah berpamitan pada Sasuke, aku beranjak dari tempat dudukku. Ini perasaanku saja apa bukan, beberapa mahasiswa yang tadi duduk berdekatan denganku terlihat menatapku dengan tidak biasa. Apa tadi suaraku terlalu keras saat berbicara dengan Sasuke ? Tapi rasanya aku sudah berbicara dengan volume sekecil mungkin.

Baru saja aku keluar dari kelas Hatake- _sensei_ , Karin sudah menarikku untuk mengikutinya. Sepertinya dia memang sengaja menungguku. Kenapa gadis ini terus saja mencariku ? Membuatku sedikit penasaran. Aku membiarkannya terus membawaku memasuki _cafetaria_. Lagipula dia juga tidak terlalu keras menarikku. Gadis itu langsung mengajakku untuk duduk di tempat paling ujung.

"Diam dan dengarkan aku"

Aku hendak protes sebelum Karin mengangkat salah satu tangannya pertanda dia tidak ingin dibantah. Aku hanya mendengus keras. Kemudian dia memberiku sebuah kotak berukuran kecil berwarna merah muda yang baru saja dia ambil dari tasnya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu apa itu. Sasuke meninggalkannya di rumahku minggu kemarin"

Aku menggeram mendengarnya. Aku ingat. Malam itu aku datang ke _apartement_ Sasuke dan tidak mendapatinya disana. Aku langsung menghubunginya, tapi aku bisa mendengar suara Karin disana. Itu jelas membuatku murka karena Sasuke melupakan janjinya untuk makan malam bersamaku dan malah pergi ke tempat Karin.

"Aku tahu apa yang sekarang kau pikirkan dan itu jelas salah !"

Aku berusaha untuk diam. Tidak ingin mengatakan apapun karena sepertinya gadis didepanku masih ingin berbicara.

"Aku, Suigetsu dan Sasuke berada dalam satu kelompok yang sama untuk mengerjakan tugas dari Iruka-sensei. Hari itu, sebelum mengerjakan tugas di rumahku, dia pergi entah ke tempat apa dan kemudian datang ke rumahku sambil membawa kotak yang kini ada ditanganmu. Dia tidak sempat kalau harus menyimpannya dulu di _apartement_ karena aku dan Suigetsu sudah menunggunya terlalu lama. Berhubung hari itu dia pulang terburu-buru karena kau menghubunginya, jadi dia lupa membawa kotak itu"

Karin terdiam sejenak. Memandangku dengan tatapan yang sulit aku mengerti. Aku juga bisa mendengar helaan napasnya yang cukup keras.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padamu dan Sasuke hari itu. Aku juga sebenarnya tidak ingin tahu, tapi sejak malam itu aku tidak pernah bertemu Sasuke lagi. Ponselnya tidak bisa dihubungi. Aku dan Suigetsu juga mendatangi apartement Sasuke, tapi sepertinya dia tidak ada disana"

Hawa dingin seperti mengelilingi tubuhku. Aku ingin berbicara tapi rasanya tenggorokkanku tercekat.

"Tugas Iruka-sensei harus selesai minggu depan. Jadi, aku mohon padamu Sakura, beritahu Sasuke untuk masuk kelas seperti biasa. Dia juga sudah tertinggal banyak materi"

Aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa karena rasanya lidahku terlalu kaku untuk bicara. Bahkan aku bisa merasakan tangan dan kakiku begitu dingin.

"Oh satu lagi. Aku ragu sebenarnya apakah kau cemburu karena Sasuke dekat denganku ? Kau tidak perlu khawatir karena aku sudah _move on_ dari Sasuke dan sudah beberapa minggu ini aku menjalin hubungan dengan Suigetsu"

Karin tersenyum lebar kemudian pamit pergi. Meninggalkanku yang semakin membeku. Kini bukan hanya rasa takut itu yang muncul tapi juga penyesalan yang sangat menusuk kedalam hatiku. Apa yang sudah aku lakukan ?

Aku memandang ruangan didepanku dengan tatapan kosong. Aku menyeret kakiku untuk melangkah mendekati tempat tidur Sasuke. Aku terduduk disampingnya yang kini tengah berbaring dengan tenang. Mengusap wajahnya dengan sangat pelan. Kulitnya terlihat sangat pucat dan tubuhnya juga semakin kurus saja.

"Sasuke, tadi Karin memberikanku kotak milikmu. Aku sudah membukanya. Terimakasih ya karena kau sudah menyiapkan hadiah untukku dari jauh-jauh hari"

Kucium lembut kening Sasuke kemudian kuusap pipi tirusnya. Aku memutuskan berbaring disampingnya. Kemudian memeluknya dengan erat. Rasanya sangat menyakitkan ketika aku memeluknya tapi dia tidak mau membalasku. Bahkan dia sama sekali tidak membalas ucapanku.

"Maaf Sasuke, maaf. Aku mencintaimu"

Aku sudah lelah menangis. Kenapa air mata ini harus mengalir lagi ? Apa dia bermaksud mengejekku ? Aku memang jahat dan aku sangat menyesalinya sekarang.

Seharusnya aku percaya pada Sasuke.

Seharusnya aku tidak memarahinya malam itu.

Seharusnya kami tidak bertengkar hebat.

Seharusnya aku tidak menghantam kepalanya dengan lampu tidur miliknya.

Seharusnya aku langsung membawanya ke rumah sakit.

"Maaf"

"Maaf"

Hanya kata itu yang bisa kuucapkan sekarang.

The End


End file.
